If You're Reading This
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Link has gone off to war, leaving Zelda to await for his return. When she finally gets word from him, it's not at all how she wanted. Song-fic to "If You're Reading This". AU no direct game


**My first song-fic! This has been in my head for so long... I just had to write it down. Before anyone reviews just to tell me that my choice in music is horrid, just know that I actually can't stand country music. I have very few, very select country songs on my iPod. This just happens to be one of them. **

**Well, the song is "If You're Reading This" by Tim McGraw. I had to tweake the lyrics only slightly, but for the most part they're still how he sings it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The Queen of Hyrule, Zelda, looked out over her bedroom balcony. She laid one hand on her enlarged stomach with a small smile. It disappeared quickly as she turned her attention back to the rolling hills of Hyrule Field.

Her husband, Link, was off fighting in a war with the Terminians. Holodrum had become suddenly violent and attacked Labrynna, so Link went to help Termina end this war. She sighed softly as she placed her chin in her hand and leaned on the railing. It had been months since she last saw him.

A maid came out to her. "Your Majesty?" The young girl plaintively called.

"Yes?" Zelda turned with a comforting smile.

"There's been… There's… Just come and see, please."

Zelda followed the servant through the castle to the throne room. Impa was standing near the royal chair, a white letter in her hand and a very distressed look on her face. "Zelda, you'll want to sit down."

"Why?" She sat on the edge of her seat, alarm and fear spreading through her body.

Impa handed her the letter. "This…just came today. I'm sorry."

The queen slowly began to read its contents.

_Dearest Zelda—_

_If you're reading this, my momma's sitting there. Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here. I sure wish I could give you one more kiss, and war was just a game we played when we were kids._

_Well, I'm laying down my sword, and I'm hanging up my boots. I'm up here with Farore and we're both watching over you. So, lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town. And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go._

_And if you're reading this, I'm already home._

Her breath caught in her throat. Silent tears began to roll down her pale face. She looked up at Impa, and ordered for Link's parents to be brought to her.

Link's mother was a servant in the castle. His father was a knight in the royal guard. Link knew from a young age that he wanted to be just like his father, and thus joined the military. No one, not even himself and Zelda, had any idea that they would later be married.

Once they were in the throne room, his mother noticed her queen's tears. "What… What is it?" She asked, her eyes already turning watery.

Zelda took a deep, quivering breath. "I received this…letter today. Please, listen to what it says." She cleared her throat and began to read aloud.

_If you're reading this, half-way around the world, I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl. I hope she looks like you; I hope she fights like me, and stands up for the innocent and the weak._

_I'm laying down my sword. I'm hanging up my boots. Tell Dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes. So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town. And know my soul is where my momma always prayed where it would go._

_If you're reading this, I'm already home._

She stopped as his mother burst into tears and hid her face in her husband's chest. He held her close as he cried in his own, solemn way. Zelda swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be, Your Majesty. It wasn't your fault. Link fought hard, I'm sure." He smiled slightly at the young woman in the throne. "They couldn't take him easily."

She sighed. "I suppose… There's more, yet."

If you're reading this, there's going to come a day that you move on and find someone else, and that's ok. Just remember this: I'm in a better place, where soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace.

So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town. And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go. If you're reading this…

If you're reading this, I'm already home.

_Much love and sadness,_

_Link_

His now-widowed wife laid the letter in her lap gently, almost afraid to crinkle the paper. Light splashes of her salty tears dotted it. She gave it to Impa weakly.

The Sheikah took it, folded it back up, and gave it to a maid to put in the queen's chambers. "Zelda… I'm so, so sorry."

She stood up bravely and wiped her tears with the back of her gloved hand. "I'll be fine." She looked toward her still-mourning parents-by-law. "You will, of course, be at the funeral."

Link's father nodded. "Right. They're sending his body back?"

"Yes." Zelda slowly walked to the hallway. "Impa, I will be…around, if anyone needs me." With that, she walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that evening, she dressed in her nightgown and once again slid into the empty bed that she once shared with Link. The letter he wrote lay beside her on his pillow.

Zelda glanced at it and she broke down in a sob. The trueness of it hit her. Link was never coming back. She peeked through her fingers at where he used to lay and hold her in the dead of night, whispering sweet nothings into her pointed ear and keeping her warm.

She reached out and touched it lightly. "Link…" She whimpered. "I love you…"

As she touched it, she realized that there was some writing on the back. She picked it up and squinted in the darkness. Barely, she made out,

_I love you, Zelda, my queen. I hope that you aren't too saddened by my early death, but trust me, your parents and I are watching over you like hawks. By the way, I was thinking about the name Evelyn as a good name for our daughter. If she's a boy, well, then you're on your own for that one. _

She smiled through her tears and clutched the letter to her bosom. _Evelyn… _She thought warmly. _Yes, I can see that. Evelyn it is._ She patted her stomach lovingly before dropping off to a bitter-sweet dream.

* * *

"Mother?"

Zelda smiled to herself. "Yes dear?" She continued picking out colours for the upcoming festival.

"I was wondering…"

"Of course you were, darling. Is there ever a time when you don't?" She turned around to face her daughter.

Evelyn had grown into a mature young princess, albeit curious and ever asking questions. She possessed her mother's gift of long golden hair and the figure, but her icy-blue eyes belonged to Link entirely. "Every time I ask about Father, you just say that he died."

Zelda's smile shrank and turned to a frown. "And I am telling you the truth, too. Why the sudden interest in your father's death?"

"I found this." Evelyn held out the ancient letter. "I found it in your room."

"Why were you in my chambers?" Zelda snapped as she grabbed the letter from the girl's grasp. "No one is allowed in there unless they have my permission. That includes you, young lady."

Evelyn bowed her head. "I'm sorry… I was just…curious…"

"You're always curious," Her mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "Go put this back." She handed her the sacred letter.

The princess nodded enthusiastically and dashed back to her mother's room. When she reached it, she had already opened the drawer in the desk to place it under a stack of papers, but she glanced down at it in her hand. It was just screaming to be read.

She stretched out on Zelda's big bed and placed a hand behind her head. Her eyes began at the top.

_Dearest Zelda—_

_If you're reading this, my momma's sitting there. Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here…_

* * *

**I always loved the idea of the name "Evelyn" being in Zelda's family somewhere. As her mother, as her daughter...just someone. **

**Anyway, please leave a review! I usually reply to reviews, so that's a plus. **

**-LoRF**

**Don't forget to check out my blog here: aureliaknight!weebly!com (replace ! with .)**


End file.
